Snape and Prejudice
by jean-roger
Summary: James is an impostor ! Who is the real father of Harry ? Snape ?
1. Chapter 1 : La Tromperie

**Disclaimer : Tous les persos appartiennent à Jane Katherine Rowling, malheureusement, sauf Lilyana, Anesca et ... il me semble que c'est tout !**

**Et Arrylinda qui est à ... Arrylinda !**

* * *

**Un petit mot pour Arrylinda en remerciement de son SUPER TRAVAIL ! La version précédente était pleine de fautes d'orthographe autant que de grammaire ... et elle a eu le courage de TOUT corriger ! Merci de fond du coeur, je t'aime très foooort ;)**

* * *

**Un petit mot d'Arrylinda qui s'incruste ! Ça a été un vrai plaisir de tout ... traduire, bien que ce soit un travail hyper dur, surtout que c'est Adé ! Mais bon, je suis arrivée à la fin du chapitre 1, en fin de compte, et j'espère tenir pour la suite !**

* * *

**Un petit mot de ... Ben de nous deux ! **

**Arrylinda : De moi, surtout !**

**Jean-Roger : Tu rigoles, j'espère ? C'est moi qui supervise tout, tu vas quand même pas t'approprier les petits mots ? Déjà que tu t'es tapée l'incruste ... juste au-dessus justement, alors tu vas pas en rajouter une couche !**

**A : Tu te fous de moi ? Comment ça c'est TOI qui supervise tout ? Et QUI corrige les fautes ? Et QUI fait des phrases correctes ? Et QUI refait les docs manager ? Et QUI te force à regarder Game of Thrones pour augmenter un minimum ta culture générale déjà défaillante ? Et QUI ... ? Et QUI ... ET qui ...**

**J-R : A cours d'idées le gnome ?**

**A : Plagia ! Arrête de sortir les répliques de GoT, je vais te faire un procès !**

**J-R : Essaye donc, "Snow" ...**

**A : Mais ... Mais ... Mais tu m'énerves ! Voilà !**

**J-R : Je t'aime ben, j'ai un faible pour les infirmes !**

**A : Arrêtes ça tout de suite ! T'es en train de profaner une série sublime ! Hérétique !**

**J-R : ****Maintenant, si ça ne vous dérange pas, je vais me coucher, avant que l'un de vous n'ait encore une brillante idée pour nous faire tuer... Ou pire, nous faire expulser !**

******A : Nan mais attends, c'est une blague ? Au moins, si tu changes de sujet et que tu te mets à sortir des trucs d'Harry Potter, dis au moins des trucs qui on rapport avec la conversation ...**

******J-R : Bah c'est juste que ... ben ... ma fic est sur Harry Potter, quoi ! Pas sur Game of Thrones ! ...**

******A : Humm ... Pas faux ... Pour une fois que tu te sers du minuscule neurone qui traîne dans ton insipide cervelle ! C'est un miracle !**

******J-R : Tu vas pas recommencer ?! **

******A : ...**

******J-R : Allez, par compassion envers les lecteurs, casse-toi et laisse-les lire !**

******A : Nan mais attends ?! Je te permets pas de...**

*******Arrylinda tombe dans la trappe (des cachots ?) qu'Adé a mystérieusement ouverte sous ses pieds***

******A : AAAAAAAaaaaaa...**

******J-R *qui se frotte les mains* : Maintenant, voilà ! Je peux enfin vous le dire ! Bonne lecture !**

*******Des cachots, on entend une _très_ lointaine voix ...**

******A : Adéééé ! Tu vas souffriiiiiir ...**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : La tromperie**

**_PdV Severus Snape_**

°0°0°

_Mmmmmh … Lily dans un champ de fleurs en train de danser … Qu'elle est jolie … Mais … Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Un troll-Potter ? Lily se lève et l'aperçoit._

_« Fiche-moi la paix James ! Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne t'aimais pas et que Severus était l'élu de mon cœur ! »_

_Exactement ! C'est parfaitement ça !_

_« Hein ? Pas vrai Sevy-chou ? »_

_Mouiiiii … _

_…_

_…_

_Attendez trois secondes … Sevy-chou ? _

_« Allez allez » Continue Lily. « Maintenant que c'est officiel, debout ! »_

_« Lily, tu peux m'ex… »_

_« Debout, j'ai dit ! »_

_« Mais ma Lily-jolie, tu … »_

°0°0°

« Severus Snape ! Tu vas te lever oui ou non ? »

La voix _si_ _mélodieuse_ d'Anesca me perce les tympans. Avec difficulté, je m'extirpe hors de mon lit, pour échapper à une deuxième vague d'ultrasons. Je jette un léger coup d'œil au compteur que j'ai fabriqué, au-dessus de mon lit. 1096. Plus que 1096 heures à Poudlard ! La liberté se rapproche à grands pas !

J'enfile mon pantalon, ma chemise. Après maints efforts, j'arrive à faire un nœud convenable à ma cravate. Je lance un accio informulé sur ma valise et mon emploi du temps me saute dans la main. Quidditch, potions et DCFM … Je soupire : je vais _encore_ devoir supporter Potter toute la journée. Heureusement, il y aura Lily pour rattraper le coup. D'ailleurs, je ne comprends toujours pas comment a-t-elle pu accepter de sortir avec lui ? Je suis sûr que c'était pour me faire rager. Mais ça va changer à partir _d'aujourd'hui_ ! Ça fait bientôt trois ans que mon plan est en action et il va _enfin_ aboutir : avec toutes les tensions cumulées à la tromperie de James, leur couple ne va pas tarder à exploser ! Pour Potter, c'est la fin du bonheur : Sirius est inconsolable depuis la mort de sa petite amie, Arrylinda (Allez voir « Là-haut » d'Arrylinda), Lupin est raide dingue de ma meilleure amie … Oui, tout cela est parfait, je vais _tout_ te prendre Potter, tes amis, ta petite copine, ta réputation, et surtout le clou du spectacle, on va changer de maison ! Le directeur a décidé de refaire la répartition sous prétexte que certains ont changé. Seuls les préfets ne remettront pas le choixpeau sur leur tête, et les compteurs de points seront remis à zéro … Vivement ce soir, puisque c'est le moment que les professeurs ont choisi pour effectuer les changements ! »

Une fois complètement habillé, je me dirige vers la grande salle pour le petit déjeuner et Anesca me rejoint, suivie de Lupin et de Sirius qui affiche une tête de déterré.

« Salut Sev, bien dormi ? » Me demande Remus.

« Mmmh … oui, merci. Vous venez manger avec nous ? » Proposai-je

« Euh … Oui, pourquoi p… »

« NON ! » Coupe la voix de Potter.

« Bon, écoute Potter » Je lui dis d'un ton sarcastique. « Tu peux laisser choisir tes amis, je pense qu'ils sont assez grands pour ça, à moins que tu n'aies peur de te retrouver complètement esseulé … »

« Depuis quand des gryffondors voudraient manger avec des sales serpents ? » lâche-t-il avec dégout.

« James, on est plus des gosses ! Lâche-nous les pompes ! De toute façon, les maisons changent ce soir. » Fait Sirius, prenant ainsi la parole pour la première fois depuis notre entrée dans la salle commune.

« Viens. » Continue-t-il en prenant le bras de Remus. « On va manger avec Sev et Anesca, ils ne nous crient pas dessus _eux_, au moins ! » Il traine son ami vers la table des serpentards en jetant un regard noir à James, le laissant bouche-bée.

Malheureusement, Lily s'est installée aux côtés de son petit-ami.

Le petit déjeuner a été très agréable, surtout pour Remus et Anesca qui n'ont pas arrêté de se lancer des regards possessifs. J'ai pas mal discuté avec Sirius qui est drôle et très gentil, quand il ne pense pas à sa petite amie. Je crois qu'il culpabilise un peu. En même temps, quand la personne qu'on aime meurt pour vous sauver la vie, ça arrange pas les choses …

C'est le soir, à la sortie des cours que ça a été officiel pour Anesca et Rem.

On était sous un arbre dans le par cet on a commencé à parler de la journée.

« C'était génial aujourd'hui ! » Ai-je commencé.

« Ouais, tu t'es très bien débrouillé au quiddditch, t'as battu James à plates coutures ! » Me répond Sirius.

« Merci d'avoir empêché ma potion d'exploser ce matin. » Enchérit Lupin.

« Et t'as trop assuré en DCFM quand t'as réussi à neutraliser le bébé troll d'un coup ! Je pensais pas que quelqu'un y arriverai … » Ajoute Anesca.

Le rouge me monte aux joues sous tous ces compliments.

C'est ce moment que choisis mon amie pour se lever, suivie par Lupin. Il se gratte la gorge pour s'éclaircir la voix.

« On a quelque chose à vous dire … »

Echange de regards complices. Il lui passe un bras autour de la taille.

« A partir d'aujourd'hui, nous sommes officiellement … »

« … Ensembles ! »

Il l'attire à lui et l'embrasse avec passion.

Je jette un coup d'œil à Black. Il a l'air heureux. Evidemment, je suis moi aussi très content pour eux deux, mais je vois un voile de tristesse passer dans ses yeux gris. Ça fait déjà trois mois et je suis sûr qu'il ne passe pas un instant sans qu'il ne pense à _elle_. Espérons que les changements de maisons lui changeront les idées.

Nous allions à la Grande Salle lorsque nous vîmes au niveau du deuxième étage, Potter et Lucia Cross (une poufsouffle) s'embrasser langoureusement en s'approchant des toilettes désaffectées sans nous voir, et euh … les bruits qui nous sont ensuite parvenus était bien _assez explicites_ pour qu'Anesca n'ai pas besoin de me demander ce qu'ils fabriquaient là-dedans. Mais tout a _vraiment_ dégénéré lorsque Lily est arrivée dans le couloir avec une amie. Comme elle se dirigeait vers la porte, Sirius s'est interposé et lui a demandé ce qu'elle voulait. Elle l'a regardé un peu bizarrement, et elle a répondu qu'elle devait voir Mimi. Black a blanchi et s'est mis à lui expliquer que les toilettes étaient infestées de cafards et qu'il ne fallait _surtout pas_ qu'elle y entre, ce qui bien sûr n'a pas eu l'effet recherché puisqu'elle l'a repoussé en riant et lui a dit qu'elle entrait quand même et qu'elle chasserait les cafards pour le « mignon petit Siri qui a peur des bestioles ». Elle a poussé la porte et on a trouvé James et Lucia sur le sol en train de … s'embrasser, et de … enfin, pas que ça quoi !

Quand Potter nous a aperçu, il s'est précipité sur sa baguette qui trainait par terre et a essayé de nous lancer un sort d'amnésie, mais je l'ai immobilisé et le sort s'est figé _in extremis_ à quelques centimètres de la tête de Lily. Celle-ci s'est mise à hurler et elle est partie en courant, les yeux pleins de larmes. Pendant ce temps, l'abruti de service essayait de se refringuer, et Lucia s'était cachée dans une cabine, rouge de honte. Sirius tremblait de rage. Une fois que son ex-meilleur ami a été dans une tenue un minimum présentable, il l'a attrapé par la chemise et l'a traîné dans le couloir. Et là, il lui a envoyé son poing de toutes ses forces dans la face ! Un agréable craquement a retenti, et instant plus tard, Potter se tenait le nez, en sang, en hurlant des « Mais t'es complètement malade ! Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris d'être pote avec un gars comme toi ? T'… », Mais qui se sont rapidement mués en une exclamation apeurée devant le regard noir du Black qui le toisait de haut. Mon ami n'a émis qu'un seul mot « Tu me dégoutes » et a tourné les talons.

Pendant que Remus et Ana le rejoignaient, je me suis avancé dans le couloir. J'ai aperçu une porte entrebâillée, et je l'ai doucement ouverte. C'était une salle de classe abandonnée dont les bureaux avaient été poussés et les chaises entassées. Dans un coin, Lily. _Ma_ Lily. _Ma_ Lily qui pleurait. Je me suis approché, et lui ai tendu un mouchoir.

« Allez allez, ça va aller … »

Résultat des courses ? Une nouvelle crise de pleurs encore plus forte … Bravo Sev ! T'es le meilleur !

Mal à l'aise, je l'ai simplement prise dans mes bras, et j'ai attendu qu'elle se calme. Au bout d'un bon quart d'heure, ses larmes ont cessé de couler et elle s'est blottie contre moi.

Au final, James et Sirius ont été collés parce que Potter es allé se faire soigner à l'infirmerie et à tout cafté … Quand il en est sorti, il a dû affronter une Lily parfaitement remise et hors d'elle, devant la Grande Salle au complet, ça a été _magnifique_ !


	2. Chapter 2 la réorganisations des maisons

**La réorganisation des maisons****Pdv Sevrus snape**

Je proposait a Lily de venir manger avec Sirius, Remus ? Anesca et moi elle acceptât avec joie.

Nous nous dirigeâmes enfin vers la grand salle et après avoir mangé nous sommes allée au fond de la salle pendant que le tabouret et le choipeau était installée la sous directrice s'avança et appelait les gens je nais marquée que ceux qui nous intéresse :

-Lily Evans : Griffondor

-Sirius Black : Griffondor

-Rémus lupin : Griffondor

-Lucia Cross : Serpentar(petit hoquet de surprise)

-James Potter : Serpentar(silence de plomd)

-Sevrus Snap : Griffondor( silence de plond)

-Anesca Laurence : Griffondor(applaudissement des lions)

Après cette soirée Sirius est parti se coucher tôt alors que les elfes de maisons transportait les affaire dans les chambres, je parti me promener au clair de lune avec Lily tandis que Remus et Anesca montèrent a la tour d'astomie marchand dans le Park nous avons beaucoup parlée et on fini par s'assoir sur un banc et on parla encor beaucoup de notre vie et elle me parla de James Potter et elle dit que j'était cent fois mieux que luis .Je luis pris la main.


	3. Chapter 3 avant le macht

**La veille du match****Pdv s.s.**

Le lendemain matin je me réveillait avec une certain satisfaction après tout je suis enfin un Griffondor (Lucius a faille me tuer) et James a perdus tout ces amis mais il doit avoir gagner ma place dans l'équipe quiddicht, car les équipe doivent être change puisque certain joueur ont changée de maison(comme moi ou l'autre con).

En effet rogue après avoir pris son petit déjeuner ce vit remettre la charge de capitaine des griffon d'or tandis que James prenais la tête des Serpentar s(Mr et Mrs Potter on du avoir une crise cardiaque en apprenant que leur fils était a serpentar).

Rogue convoquât l'équipe et fit faire de nouveau essai pour reformer l'équipe qui a maintenant cette tète :

-Sirius Black : Bateur

-Rémus Lupin : Bateur

-Lily Evans : Gardienne

-Anesca Flint**(1)** : Poursuiveuse

-LiLyana Black**(2)** : Poursuiveuse

-Peter Pettigrow : Poursuiveur

-Sevrus Snap : Attrapeur

« Bien demain nous avons un macht contre Serpentar révision nos nouvelle tactique les classe font cour avec Bibine entant que joueur je vous en ai dispensée puisque nous avons un niveau supérieur au autre qui ne font pas parti de l'équipe »

Après avoir travaillé nous avons laissé la place a l'équipe de Serpentar qui enfourcha de pauvre balais premier prix je les regardais étonner mais Lily m'expliqua que James pour bien réaliser les passes les faisait d'abor travailler doucement ensuite il passait sur leur vrai balais a savoir des nimbus.

« Cet une bonne méthode mais après vous perdez vos réflex puisque vous êtes devenu une machin qu'un grain de sable peut caser. Demain feinter cela devrait les déstabiliseret on joura très colectif ok ?

-OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII I ! »

Une fois arriver dans la grande salle je regardait les compteur des point le rouge et or avait beaucoup de rubis le petit tableau indiquait 600 point(ont en a gagner 200 grâce a Lily qui a empêcher une potion particulièrement dangereuse d'exploser ledit potions avait était faite par Potter)le sablier des Serdaigle avec 550 point était magnifique tend de saphir dans un sablier suivait avec de modeste opale les poursoufle 400 point et la je regardait le sablier des Serpentars qui habituellement occupait la place de Serdaigle au placement avec ses émeraude mais la leur joyaux était noir et le panneaux indiquait -100 points(petite danse de la victoire )

**(je ne pense pas que le passage sur Sirius qui déprime devant des pattate plat préféré d'Arrylinda vous intéresse mais faite comme si il avait eu lieu)**

Sirius se remis a pleurer en pansant a Arry.

Après el repas je présentait des filles a Sirius pour l'occuper un peu un fois Sirius passer en mode drague je le laissait et j'allais rejoindre Lily dans le Park PUTAIN ça fait déjà une heure qu'elle attend bouge toit Sevrus.

« Désoler tu as du m'attendre ? (sans blague un heur de retard bien sur que oui elle a du attendre)je présentait des filles a Sirius.

Ah c'est pour ca que tu es un peu en retard

-Désoler… .

-Bon on y va ?

-Tu veux aller ou ?

-Au terrain de quiddicht.

Ok ont y va ? »

Après avoir appelé nos balais (par magie of course) nous nous somme envoler en direction du terrain ou nous avons commencer a faire la couse ou a s'échanger le souafle mais nous somme tombée nez a nez avec un con et une conne (James et Lucia)

Je pris la main de Lily ce qui parut gêner Potter au plus au point mais Lucia s'arrêta en s'accrochant au balais de James(en fait je luis ai lancé un sort pour la déstabiliser et donc pour éviter de faire une chute détente mètre elle a du se raccrocher au balais de Potter stoppant nette sa progressions)James la remis sur son balais un peu rudement.

« Lily ?

-oui ?

- tu sais se qui se passe quand un con rencontre un conne ?

-Non

-Sevilius je crois que tu devrais te taire pour éviter de recevoir un coup de poing

-Je tai pas sonner Potter retour te coucher Alor quand un con rencontre une conne …(vlan)

-ta mal viser Potter tu viens Lily ?

-oui la présence de ses deux personnes fait baisser le niveau intellectuelle de toute l'école.

-on se vengera demain Evans

-J'ai hâte de voir ça Cross. »

C'est sous ses douce promesse d'amitié que nous avons quitter les deux vipères, après avoir déposer nos balais dans les vestiaire nous somme rentrer a pied main dans la main. Arriver dans la salle commune nous avons parlée encor longtemps dans le canapé nous rapprochant de plus en plus lorsque nos deux tètes se colère la seule chose que je parviens a dire fut

« Je … t'…ai..me. »

Et nous nous somme embrasser langoureusement.

**Voila en espèrent que cela vous ai plus (croise les doigts)**

**Bon petit explication :**

**(1)Anesca flint est la cousine par alliance de Sirius black a une échelle très vous ne me croyez pas aller voir **** . /wiki/Famille_Flint**

**(2) la famille black étant très vielle il n'y a aucun surprise car LiLyana et Sirius ne sont sans doute cousin au 56° degrés mais pour Sirius il est important de voir quil n'est pas le seule Black a Griffondor.**

**Si vous aiver des remarque envoyer mois un message**


	4. Chapter 4 le macht

**Le macht****PDV S.S.**

Le lendemain matin après mettre réveiller je cherchait dans la salle commune Remus et Sirius, je les trouvais en compagnie d'Anesca et de Lilyana plus loin sur le canapé je vis Lily assise .Je m'installait près d'elle et je luis demandait comment elle allait :

« Je vais bien merci, je suis prête a mettre la pâtée aux serpentars.

-moi aussi luis répondis-je

-j'ai fait un rêve bizard enfin j'ai revécut notre baiser

-mois aussi.

-ah… bon … je dis elle en rougissants

-Sache Lily que je t'aime de tout mon cœur

-mois aussi mais… .

-mais quoi ?

-mais je t'aime beaucoup plus que je n'est aimer James et j'ai peur d'être a nouveau déçut-Ne t'inquiète pas je ne deviendrait jamais un Salo comme Potter

-tu me le promet ?

-oui. Je me penchait doucement sur elle et je embrassait sous le regard de Sirius, Remus, Anesca et Lilyana qui n'avaient rien perdu de la scène.

-eh bien tu ne perds pas de temps Sevrus dit Sirius avec un grand sourire. Je crois qu'il est prêt Remus

-prêt a quoi ?

-a entre dans notre groupe.

-oui mais il faudra qu'il devienne un animagus c'est le dernier obstacle.

-C'était quoi les autres épreuves

- il faut sauvée un des membres tu a guéris Remus, être dans un équipe de quiddicht, il faut être notre amis et il faut une petite amie-Rémus tu n'est plus un loup g... .

-non mais je suis un animagus un loup.

-comment devient ton un animagus ?

-bon il faut invoquée ton patronus une nuit de plein lune le maintenir en pensant très fort a ton plus beau moment jusqu'a que ton patronus te disent ce moment

-heu les gars ont devrait y aller car ont va être en retard pour le macht et je tiens pas a jouer le ventre vide ».s'écria Lilyana

1\2heure plus tard nous étions réunis dans le vestiaire et nous revoyons nos stratégies.

Le macht commença peu de temps après. Les poursuiveurs de serpentars**(1)** prirent le souafle mais Rémus envoyât un cognar dans le souafle donc le poursuiveur S**(S pour Serpentar G pour Griffondor j'ai la flemme de tout réécrire)** se retrouva avec le cognar dans les main ce qui le fit tomber sur James qui cherchait le vif d'or et donc il fut obliger de rattraper son « camarade » et le poser a terre pour qu'il puisse remonter sur son balais pendant ce temps Lucia envoya un cognar sur Lily qui fut intercepter par Sirius qui le renvoyât sur Lucius. Je m'étais en application la tactique de faire semblant de pourchasser le vif alors qu'on le cherchait encore cela marcha James ce lançât tout de suite a ma poursuite mais comme j'allais plus vite il ne m'avait pas encor rattraper lorsque je vis Lily me faire un signe me montrant le vif .Remus m'envoyât un cognar pour que j'ai une raison de dévier de ma route pendant ce temps James poursuivait toujours rien. Pendant qu'il continuait a poursuivre rien je me rapprochait du vif d'or tandis la main mais Lucia me vit elle envoyât un cognar sur mois et que je dut éviter et la James arriva et nous nous somme lancer a la poursuite du vraie vif d'or. A l'autre bout du terrain nos feinte et nos tactique fessait merveille les joueur S ne savait plus ou donner de la tête même Lucia qui étais d'une précision remarquable n'arriva plus a nous toucher avec les cognars je fis signe a Remus et Sirius qu'il était temps il commentaires à envoyer des cognar sur James de tel manière qu'il rebondissait sur les murs et donc il revenait vers James qui devait ce démener pour esquiver les cognars en même temps deux poursuiveur S venait de récupéré la balle et il se faisait des échanges entre eux deux (le troisièmes est dans les vapes au sol)Anesca se mi entre eux au dessue deux et elle se laissât tombée de son balais que Lilyana attrapa .Anesca récupéra le souafle lorsqu'il changeât de main et elle atterri sur le balais de Peter qui se trouvait juste en dessous Lilyana rendit son balais a Anesca et les poursuiveur G foncèrent droit sur les anneau adverse ,ils se mirent a tournée au tourd et a se faire des passe a travers les anneaux mais Lucia rompit le cercle en assommant Lilyana qui tomba mais elle fut rattraper par Lily. Le souafle est récupérer par Lucius qui repart à l'attaque.

La tactique de Sirius et Rémus finit par porter ses fruits un cognar percuta le balais de James ce qui le ralenti énormément pendant ce temps Sirius et Rémus se mirent a cotée de mois et il se mirent a ralentir Potter et a me protéger des cognars, je m'approchait enfon du vif d'or je tendis la main et la main et je l'attrapais G gagne explosion de joie dans le stade (je vis même MC Gonagal sauter et faire une petit danse de la victoire si si).Tout l'équipe me porta en triomphe dans les vestiaire et tout le monde me félicita car ont avait gagne grâce au feinte que même James Potter ne pouvait prévoir.

« N'empêche votre figure était trop bien réaliser dit Lily pourtant vous ne connaissiez que la théorie pas la pratique.

-J'avoue Anesca tu a trop assurer dit Rémus en l'embrassant.

-OUHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

- bah Sirius ca va beaucoup mieux dit Rémus

-oui j'ai décider de tourner la page je n'oublierai jamais Arrylinda**(voir la fics de l'auteur Arrylinda)**mais la vie continu sans elle hélas.

-aller courage patmoll je suis sur qu'un jour tu trouveras l'amour ta vie.

-tu as raison aller j'ai faim a table pour fêter la victoire

-Sirius il n'est que 11h

-NANNNNNNNN encor une heure oinnnnnnnnnn. »

**(1) équipe de quiddicht des serpentars James en est le capitaine**

**-Lucia Cross : Batteur**

**-Regulus Black : Batteur**

**-Lucius Malfoy : Poursuiveur**

**-Belatrix Black : poursuiveur**

**-Evan Rosier : poursuiveur**

**-Rodolphus Lestrange : ****gardiens **

**-James Potter : Attrapeur**

**J'ai fait des recherche tout ses personne existe et son aléatoirement des mangemort a part Lucia qui est de mon inventio **

**Si vous ne me croyez pas aller voire** **:**** . /wiki/Avery_(%C3%A9poque_de_Severus_Rogue)**

**Voila j'espère que cela vous a plus n'hésiter pas a me dire s'il y a des choses qui cloche.**


End file.
